The Night We Met
by kendraleaanne
Summary: He remembered everything about that night in the bar. The way she moved, the way he had almost no power to fight the way her eyes looked at him like he was actually a person, the way she felt when she touched him. Even then, he never thought that night would lead them to where they are now. A little CoLu angsty/fluffy/smutty One-shot


He could remember the way her hips swayed to the sweet, slow beat. Her dress flirting with the cool breeze danced around her as her eyes twinkled with the promise of tomorrow, the promise of more, the promise of forgiveness. All things he didn't deserve, things he especially didn't deserve to take from her. She was light, she was change, she was _better_ than he could ever be. He remembered the way her hair stuck to the curve of her neck from the sweat she had worked up, not surprising considering she had barely left the dance floor for hardly ten minutes the whole night. He watched as random guy after random guy try his luck, only to be shot down by the feisty woman. Each man left with a varying array of thoughts about the little blonde, some causing his blood to boil with anger, other with jealousy, most with his pity. One in particular had him seething with something more akin to rage. The asshole had approached like many others, full of confidence and alcohol induced courage, only to be let down by swiftly with a few curt words, before returning to her previous carefree movements. But this man was having a hard time taking no for answer, persistently, he pestered the woman until she had shoved his shoulder harshly to get his too close body away from her. His thoughts had turned venomous, grabbing her arm with force that left marks on her smooth skin and before Cobra could have stopped himself, he had a gentle hand on the small of her back and the other had swung at the man who dared touch the Celestial Mage unkindly, effectively cracking the bone of his nose and sending blood gushing from the assholes face. His voice was just like the poison of his magic, "Don't ever put a hand on Bright Eyes or next time, I'll take it."

Her honeyed orbs were focused on him. She was in his blind spot but it didn't matter, he could feel the heat of her body, the heat of her gaze but not the feel of her thoughts. Instead, he usually got slow, haunting melodies, not necessarily morose but every note was just on the cusp of sad, as if she were on the edge, waiting for the next blow _._ She didn't turn her head to watch the random prick scramble off the floor and out of the bar, sending silent curses to the Poison Dragon Slayer. Her gaze didn't falter when his amethyst eye turned downward, as he turned away from her spot on the dance floor, intent on finding a stool at the bar and drowning his stupidity with whatever concoction the bartender could muster up for him.

Before he could make it two strides away from her, he felt a gentle pull at the back of his coat and he was cemented in place. Afraid of moving for fear of never getting the chance to have her hands on him. Afraid of not moving for fear of never getting the memory of her touching him from his head. Her voice was breathy, her heartbeat erratic, "Thank you, Cobra. While I probably wouldn't have been able to cause that much blood fly from that assholes face, it was definitely where the night was heading. You just happened to beat me to it."

When he turned to face her, those shining honey eyes of hers were filled with promise again. A smile, beaming and heartfelt spread across her beautiful lips struck his core. A smile like that should be given to someone worthy, he just decked a handsy guy in a bar preying on a women. Well that's a lie, just one woman. But he picked a hell of a woman.

Unsure of what to say to the small blonde, he nodded dully. He had to take a sharp breath between his fanged teeth as he felt her hand grab his wrist and pull him towards the bar, her voice was raspy, excited, "Come on, I'll buy ya a drink. I owe you that at least," before he knew it, she was waving the exact bartender he was planning on hailing, asking him to mix the exact concoction he was was planning on demanding before ordering a whiskey neat from the man and sitting gracefully on the stool next to him, elbow leaning on the bar, her chin resting in her palm. She had crossed her legs when she turned to face him, the creamy skin of her thigh exposed as the hem of her dress climbed higher with her motions. He remembered having to swallow to keep his thoughts in check.

When their first round was delivered to them, his eye widened as she gulped down the amber liquor with practiced ease and ordered another quickly. He knew the surprise was etched across his face when her melodious laughter bubbled from her chest, "That was my first drink of the night and this is about to be my second, do try and keep up, pretty boy." The corner of her mouth had twisted into a devilish smirk before she downed the next glass just as quickly as the first.

He remembered the way she shivered when he leaned in dangerously close, his voice gravelly, "Pretty boy? What would they say about your taste, Bright Eyes?"

He remembered the way she leaned even closer to him, her whiskey breath ghosting over his pointed ears, "Who says I give a shit about what they say?" Her hand gently pressed over his thigh briefly before staring between him and his still untouched drink expectantly. Mimicking her motion, he downed his glass, which he knew was some delicious blend of arsenic and high quality vodka. She very obviously had excellent taste in alcohol with some basic knowledge of poison. He ordered another, trying to ignore the heat from her body, the soothing andante of her soul. He would learn later that it was a fruitless endeavor, but that night, he held hope he could keep her from him still.

Running a dainty finger over the rim of her low tumbler, still full of her liquor of choice, her voice filled his ears once again, full of mirth and teasing, "I usually don't see you away from your stool at the guild. I almost thought your ass was a permanent fixture there, so I'm curious, what made you want to grace we lowly peasants with your presence?" He resisted the urge to move the stray hair from her face as she tilted her head, genuinely curious.

Thanking the bartender silently for his swift return so he could gather his thoughts. He couldn't tell her the truth, that his head had been pounding all day, every noise grating against the fragile nerves of his ears, every thought an endless barrage to his brain, until he caught the sound of her soul cutting through the grey noise threatening to overwhelm him. Drawn like a moth to the flame, he simply sat and focused on her, letting everything else fall away except the sweet melody of her. No, he didn't tell her the truth that night.

False bravado filled his voice, sarcastic smirk firmly affixed on his lips, "A king has to visit his subjects every now and then, to remind them of his terror," before downing his second drink.

Rolling her glowing eyes at his remark, she chuckled from her chest, poking his in kind, "Riiiiiight, that's what you were doing I'm sure. You seem more the type of king that wouldn't need to remind anyone of that. You've got the 'stay the fuck away from me or pay the consequences' vibes down pat."

"They seem to be having no affect on you, Bright Eyes."

"Of course not, I'm impervious," giving him an easy smile.

In more ways than one, he had thought. Finally catching up to her drink tally, she raised her glass for a toast, "To you, Pretty boy. For raining down your regal authority on handsy douchebags."

Grabbing his next glass, he raised it just shy of hers before she closed the gap, knocking her drink back and slamming her glass on the bar. The heat was rolling from her in waves now from the alcohol he suspected at the time. He would learn later that wasn't the only thing causing a rise in temperature that night. Taking her lead, he downed the particularly strong drink in his hand.

The blonde had risen from her perch, "Take a walk with me. I'm over the bar scene but I don't want to go home." Realizing he was on the fence about leaving with her, she grabbed his wrist once again, "Come on, I might need a hero on the rough and tough streets in the dead of night and you're just the type I need." They were out the door before he had a chance to deny her.

She quickly made her way onto the low wall along the canal, teetering precariously as she extended her arms to balance her. He remembered the way her too high heels wiggled on the uneven surface, they his hand instinctively darted the steady her, his hand once again on the small of her back.

She was sheepish in expression but her voice was teasing, "See? Now imagine if you hadn't come with me. I'd be floating down the canal, helpless and frozen." She braced herself on the muscles of his bicep as she lowered herself back to the ground, invading his space in almost every aspect. She was looking down, making sure her feet were steady but the crown of her head was a hairsbreadth away from his lips as he tilted down to make sure she was okay. Her other hand was on his shoulder, light, hardly pressing down, but he remembered the warmth that emanated from contact, even through the thick layers of his coat and shirt.

He remembered the way she smiled as her eyes turned up to meet his, glistening under the soft glow of the streetlamps. The way her breathing hitched when ducked to meet her gaze. He knew she wanted him to close the gap between them, he couldn't read her thoughts, but he wasn't blind. Not letting himself risk it, he flicked her forehead in a swift motion before drawling, "Get it together, Bright Eyes. I'm not up for a midnight dip in the canal," before straightening his back. He was feeling the nagging sensation of guilt at the lost look in her eyes so offered her an arm, "No need for those death traps to smash in that pretty little face of your either."

Even then, his bodies natural reaction to her closeness was to purr like an over sized deadly kitten as she tucked herself into his side, arm looping through his as his hands tried desperately to punch through the pockets of his jacket. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, he was too focused on the mage at his good side.

He remembered being torn from his thoughts as she tugged him into a park long since abandoned when the suns rays disappeared, her voice bright, intense, "This is perfect! The sky's so clear and the stars are calling to me. I'll show you the best spot for star-gazing!"

She pulled him through what seemed like an endless maze of tree's and steep inclines until her hand made the subtle switch from circling his wrist to taking his hand as she pushed aside low branches. Turning back to face him, her words were quick, almost child-like with glee, "Okay, get ready to be impressed, Pretty boy, I'm about to show you how the stars dance." Before gripping his hand tighter and pulling through the last bit greenery.

He remembered the way he knew even then, whatever he was about to see would probably be the undoing of his precious safety net of distance from the beautiful blonde holding his hand.

When he followed her hourglass silhouette into the small gap in the tree's, he realized they were standing at the edge of cliff with all the twinkling lights from the stars hovering above them with pristine clarity. He remembered that that night was the first time he saw her beloved stars dance across the wide golden orbs of her eyes. He remembered the way her cheeks had to hurt from the wide grin on her face, the way she moved to fit the curves of his side seamlessly as she snaked her hand under his coat and around his back, leaning in to point out the Capricorns Constellation affectionately, before moving to point out the Eagle and the Fox. He remembered the crisp breeze that blew through the tree's of her hideaway, sending goosebumps up her arm as he pulled her closer to his body to try to warm her from the finicky weather that marked September in Fiore.

He remembered the way she sighed and lowered her hand to circle his waist, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her to be wrapped up in him. He still loves the way she shines with the stars and the way she seems to not have a care in the world when she's tucked away in his embrace.

xXx

"Hello? Earthland to Pretty boy? Your girlfriend is calling and would like some help," the playful tone of her voice cut through his unintentional walk down memory lane. When his amethyst eye landed on her curvy frame, hair pulled into a ridiculous messy knot on her head, one of his black v-neck t-shirts hitched up on her waist due to the box she was holding with one arm, ripped loose shorts slung low on her hips.

His tone was snarky but he knew she saw through it, "Hold your horses, Bright Eyes, I was just riding the sweet waves of nostalgia," before taking the box from her as she managed to fit the key into the lock their new home.

Scoffing at him, "Ride the sweet waves of nostalgia while carrying boxes. I want to get most of it inside before Team Natsu shows up. I love them but I'd like our things to stay whole, unburnt, unfrozen and not looking like swiss cheese."

"You could just tell them to fuck off, you know."

Throwing a smirk over her shoulder at the maroon haired slayer, "You do that enough for the both of us, Pretty boy. Now less talky more walky," standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, "please."

"Fine, fine, but I'm gonna be a dick about it when they get here," rolling his neck to look down at his blonde girlfriend.

Patting his cheek affectionately, "Was that even in question?" He watched as she disappeared back through their front door to grab another box.

An hour and a half later, the pair had managed to move all the boxes into their proper rooms and some of the furniture before her team made their way down the path to the cabin-like home. He had heard them long before they were actually close enough to see. Sensing the sudden tension in her slayers shoulders, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed sweet, soothing kisses up the column of his throat, "It's only for a few hours to help us get the big stuff situated."

Relishing the last few moments of peace, he ran his long fingers into the loosened hair at the nape of her neck, kissing her temple before sighing, "Until Titania invites herself over for dinner and the Firefuck gets angry because 'if she can stay, he can stay' and you just open the absolutely inappropriate invitation to Popsicle boy and the Sky Maiden, who by the way, I am not in the least put out by. Unlike the rest of them, she has manners and sweet, not agitating thoughts. "

Squeezing his middle, she chuckled at his admission, "Well you said it not me, so when it happens, it'll be your fault for jinxing us."

Running a hand through his hair as he watched his Celestial Mage bounced through the door to greet her team, chirping out bubbly 'hello's and getting an odd mix of hugs of varying levels of pained or uncomfortable. Except for Wendy of course, hers was normal.

Leaning in the doorway, he gave each member a piercing glare, addressing them like children getting scolded, "Okay, first things first, if there is any fire in our house, a weapon of any kind so much as glints in there, or I feel a cold breeze from anywhere, I will throw you out on your asses faster than Spark Plug could ever dream. Just think about it and I'll poison your food when you aren't looking."

Erza was quick to answer smoothly, "So what will be having tonight? Are we ordering take-out? Do you get delivery out here? I'll just call that restaurant with the chicken Natsu likes and he can run and pick it up when we are ready to eat. Let's go move some furniture, boys." Taking Natsu and Gray's arms roughly and dragging them to the rental SE truck.

Lucy was about to open her mouth before Cobra quickly cut her off, "Not a fucking word, Bright Eyes." Turning to make his way to where Titania was yelling at the two boys for almost knocking one of Lucy's bookshelves over, stopping to drop a hand on the Wind Slayers head, ruffling her hair a bit. "Oi, I can't wait to see what happens to you when you break something as important as her bookshelves. You'd have a better chance taking me on."

After another three hours of Erza suggesting new ways to place the couch, Natsu's inherent need to yell everything he felt the need to verbalize only causing Gray to get irritated and start yelling, and the Wendy's quiet words to Lucy about feng shui and the flow of energy needing to be open, he had hit the end of the rope of his already questionable patience.

His blonde, perfect, saintly girlfriend must have sensed this as she cleared her throat, easily suggesting Natsu and Titania handle the food, adding quickly about trusting their impeccable taste on whatever they brought back for everyone. Earning a toothy grin from the Slayer and quick albeit, bone crushing hug from the redhead before they were off down to town.

Rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefingers, he threw himself into the corner of their massive couch, "You," gesturing vaguely towards Lucy, "come here. I need your soothing soul before my poison leaks out and kills everyone."

Gray's low laugh resonated through the still empty walls of their home, "Damn, Luce, who knew you were the one thing keeping everyone from a slow and painful death."

"Don't worry, Popsicle boy, you irritate me slightly less than most, I'd kill you quickly to save you the agonizing pain," smirking at the cool expression on the Ice Mage's face.

Shaking her head at the two men standing on either side of her, she closed the space between her and the maroon head of hair resting on the back of the couch. His head sat waist level as she started running her fingernails over his scalp to try and ease the headache brewing beneath. The slow rolling trills of her woodwinds calmed the sea raging behind his eyelids, the pain in the hollow behind his right exponentially worse than his left.

With every stroke of her deft fingers over his scarred brow, he felt the tension melt away. With his senses devoted to the little blonde behind him, he took her hand, pressing a lingering kiss to her wrist, the beat of her heart pulsing under his lips.

Her honey eyes dazzled into his before turning to meet the young brown eyes of the Sky maiden, her voice flowing with love, "Wendy-chan, how do you like the house? I was so excited to find one with such an open floor plan and great big windows. Come on, I want to show you the best part!" Her thumb grazed over his cheek, the simple motion tender, meaningful.

Bouncing over to her adoptive little sister, she all but picked the blunette up and whisked her away up the stairs, their voices interweaving in a duet he always thought strangely similar. Just like the way their souls seemed to harmonize when they were together, his Lucy's octave lower compared to the wistful high of the Sky Dragon. Their footsteps echoed throughout the walls until he heard the telltale click of the door in the ceiling of her would-be study, smiling at her predictability.

Uncaring of the icy thoughts inside the ravenette at his left, he lazily drawled, not opening his eye, "Please, Princess Popsicle, don't keep all that inside. It'll poison all your thoughts if you do."

Gray rolled his deep blue eyes at the Slayer's snarky attitude and self-appreciative smirk, losing his shirt in the process, "Thank Mavis Lucy has the patience of a saint, though I don't see how that changes any of the things you've done."

His jaw ticked at the words he really wanted to say, the ones he left unspoken but not unthought, _I don't know how she can look at you after all the people you've killed, all the innocents you've hurt, all the pain you've caused her. You don't deserve her._ And he was right back, back to feeling the black tendrils of doubt snake through his thoughts, the acid of his voice was burning even his throat, "Why don't you ask her yourself." The deep red of his magic had started seeping from his body, leaving small trails as he stalked from the interior of the house, out the back door to the expansive yard, filled to the brim with sweet scents of oleander and belladonna. He tried to pull his magic back but the familiar shift of his arms coating in crimson scales, talons tearing holes through the pockets of his long jacket. His thoughts tearing holes in his fragile psyche.

He knew she could see him from the small greenhouse-like structure in their roof. He could hear the change in her soul the moment she laid her golden eyes on his receding form. He could tell she was angry from the short staccato of the usually pleasant notes, the tempo increasing to match her blood pounding through her veins. _Well shit._

Before he could try to calm down enough to explain what happened, he was seemingly struck by the sounds coming from within the thick walls. He heard the slam of the hatch, the heavy stomp of her bare feet on the hardwood, the deep breath before she unloaded. "What the actual fuck, Gray? What did you say to him and you better _think_ about this very hard because whether you said it out loud or not doesn't matter."

The Ice Mage exploded in response, his voice harsh. Caring, but accusing, "I don't see the point in pretending to be buddy-buddy with the snake when we all know it's just a matter of time before he slips up again. I'm not willing to see you hurt again, Lucy, especially not by some inconsiderate asshole who's already proven time and again just how incapable he is of changing. You're so blinded by his bullshit, you don't even see. I'm just looking out for you."

She spat back incredulously, "Me? You're looking out for _me?_ And who gave you the right to judge him? Oh, that's right, no one did. So, I'll repeat myself one more time, what. did. you. say."

Between the frantic thoughts of the little Dragon and the furious thoughts of the Ice Mage, he could only assume she had moved chest to chest with the man, and if he had to take a guess, she was sizing him up. Successfully, by the sounds of it. His voice was low, his demeanor cold as the ice he wields, "I don't know how you can look at him after all the things he's done to you, you deserve better than that sad excuse for a person."

Her tone matched his, a blatant challenge to her teammate, "What about Juvia? She's done terrible things, or Gajeel, for that matter. What about Laxus and the Raijinshu, huh? Mavis, Gray, look at Jellal. Members of our nakama, just like he is. They've all done things they regret and moved on from them. Just like him. I've forgiven them for what they've done just like I've forgiven him for what he's done. He's earned that from me a long time ago. Either you go out there and apologize for being an ass to the man I love, in our home, or get out."

His head was reeling. He knew the prideful mage would never apologize, at least not so quickly. While his delivery was shitty, the intent behind his words were genuine. Noble even, but completely wasted on the Celestial Mage. He knew how much she hated being told what's right for her. He could feel the tremble of her soul when the front door slammed behind her long-time friend. Her voice was tired, too tired for someone so vibrant, "Will you go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid? And if you see Erza, please tell her I'm sorry but we can have a big dinner once Cobra and I get settled. I'll even bake her favorite cake."

He didn't like the way the little Dragon's soul dipped, he voice quiet, "Of course, Lu-chan. I really, really like your house by the way. It's perfect for the both of you." He waited to hear the door open and shut one more time before flopping in a heap in the grass.

He could hear each step of her foot in the grass above his head. He could hear the sweet music of her returning to normal, soothing him enough to gain control of his Dragon and run his hand, free of talons and scales, over his face. His acerbic tone was muffled through his fingers, "That went well."

He felt the weight of her settle over his hips, her legs straddling his has she pulled his hand from his face to look into his deep purple eye, her other hand on the center of his chest to support her as she leaned forward, "Gray's never been very good at emotions but that doesn't mean he get's to say what he did. Or act like some big overprotective brute because he doesn't like my boyfriend."

"He's right though," he hated the way he sounded. The way his voice betrayed him, sounding childlike and scared.

Her voice, however, was gentle and kind. The fire behind her eyes wasn't lost on him though, he could feel the conviction in every word, "No, he's not. If he were, I wouldn't be here and neither would you frankly. You'd be in prison and I'd be alone in my apartment, unhappy and stuck in the exact place I was before you swooped in and punched handsy fuck in the bar."

He couldn't help the chuckle that rumbled his chest, leaning up on his elbows, "That's what I was thinking about before your gang showed up to ruin my good mood. The night in the bar. The way I never thought in a million years you would drag me around Magnolia in the middle of the night, just to show me the way the stars dance. I don't deserve you, Bright eyes, but I'll be damned if I ever let you go."

A smirk quirked her perfect lips, she poked his chest playfully, "There he is. I was worried I had lost you for a minute there." She closed the gap between their bodies, taking his lips in a passionate display. The feisty way she bit at his only prompted the Slayer to nibble on her own pillowy bottom lip. When she gasped at the pressure of his fangs, his tongue dove into her mouth, relishing the taste of stardust and strawberries as their tongues tangled together until Lucy had the break the kiss to take in some air for her screaming lungs. Her voice was breathy, "What do you say, Pretty boy? Want to go set up the bed and test out how structurally sound it is?"

His voice was teasing, hitching with every open mouth kiss her lips pressed up his throat, "Pretty boy? That's quite a step down from 'man I love', wouldn't you say?"

Laughing huskily into hair behind his ear, her lips ghosting over the pointed peaks, sending shivers straight down his spine, "Fair enough. Take me to our bedroom, man I'm very thoroughly and completely in love with."

"With pleasure, Darling," easily lifting her tiny body into his arms, wrapping her thighs around his hips before crossing the lawn and heading through the french doors of their back porch. Her wild giggles filled the house as he nuzzled into the hollow of her throat, sucking on the smooth skin. His lips barely grazed the hypersensitive spot below her ear, "Bright Eyes?"

Her voice was a huff of irritation and need, " _What_?"

Throaty laughter escaped his mouth at her impatience with him, "We have to put the bed together first."

Slumping in his grip, her forehead rested against the hard muscles of his shoulder, "Fuck."

Before he could put her down, her nimble devilish fingers had made their way between their bodies. Slipping the button from the top of his jeans, her hand made it's way to palm his very ready bulge through the thin cotton of his boxers, "Or, just hear me out here, we could christen the couch instead."

"Yeah, I'll take option B," his voice was straining to keep even with the way her hand wrapped around his member, rubbing the wet fabric at his tip in slow circles. "Fuck, how about we christen the hallway first." He had smashed their bodies into the wall next to doorway, his Dragon was back with a vengeance with a flick of her dainty wrist.

He felt her smile against his lips. As much as he loved the way she filled out his shirts, unfortunately this one was in his way. Cobra absolutely reveled in the gasp she let out as he ripped the black cloth straight down the front. Taking advantage in the drop in her guard, placed her back on her feet. She leaned heavily against the cool stone behind her, her honey orbs danced as they locked with his as he knelt in front of her, leaving a trail of kisses over the planes of her toned stomach before undoing the button of her shorts and sliding them from her legs. Running his hands from the back of her knee to the swell of her ass, he nibbled a path from the inside of her thigh, over the thin silky material of her underwear.

She could feel his breath over the swollen nub desperately aching for his touch. Her body shivered as he pressed an open mouth kiss right where she needed him most before rising from the balls of his feet to hover over her once more. She was all nails as she ripped his coat from his shoulders, tearing through the buttons of his shirt to get to the deeply tanned muscles hidden beneath, her hot lips were on his skin before the fabric hit the floor. She was panting hot breaths over his collarbone before demanding, "Get your jeans out of my way, I want your cock and they are preventing me from getting it inside me."

He couldn't help the breathy laugh that rumbled his chest, "Got it, Bright Eyes." He was pushing the offending jeans from his hips, boxers in tow before stepping out them. His hands quickly found their way to her back to unhook the clasps of her bra while she pushed her soaked panties down her delectable curves.

As soon as her globes bounced free from the white lace of her bra, his lips were on her rosy nipples, sucking the peak into his mouth, rolling his tongue over and around it before locking onto the opposite nipple. Her hand was rubbing gentle circles over his balls as she cupped him, her thumb rubbing the base of his cock. At the sweet sound of her moans, he hitched one of her legs over his hip before thrusting into her drenched sex, slamming her back against the wall as she balanced on her toes at their height difference.

Her breathy voice only pushed him harder, pistoning in and out of her harshly, "Fuck, Erik, you're gonna make me cum. Please, don't stop." He had no plans on stopping until she was coming undone around him, because of him. His release was building fast and he could feel the fluttering of her walls marking the beginning of her orgasm. Without a second thought, he bit into the juncture of where her throat crossed her collarbone. Her screams were music flowing through his body as her tight walls clenched around his thick length, milking him of every last drop of cum he had to offer her.

Pulling his teeth from her flesh, he listened to her labored breaths attempt to even out with no avail. Instead of putting her down, he wrapped his hands under her thighs and carried her to their couch, never withdrawing from her sweet depths. He laid his back against the soft cushions and pulled her to tuck her head under his chin, kissing the top of her head as he ran his fingertips up the length of her spine.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, Lucy sat up slightly, taking his face in her hands, her thumbs roving over the muscles of his cheeks. She could feel the way he was already stirring back to life inside her as she rocked her hips against his. Her eyes were full of challenge, voice lilting, "What do you say, Pretty boy? Think you're up for another round."

He cradled the back of her neck before flipping her over, his rock hard cock moving in and out of her core in slow teasing motions, his lips twisted into his usual half smile, "Are you, Bright Eyes?"

Her bubbling giggles melted into low, raspy moans, filling the house well into the early morning hours until they both collapsed on the bare mattress in the center of their bedroom. Lucy's body was wrapped up in Cobra's tanned frame, limbs tangled in a mass. She fell asleep with her ear pressed to his broad chest listening to the beating of his heart, while he fell asleep with his cheek to the top of her golden crown listening the melody of her perfect soul.

* * *

~Who doesn't love some CoLu fluff? This was WAAAAAY angsty and I don't think I'm actually sorry about it but like, not how I usually like to write my precious smartass Cobra.

I wrote this on my phone so I'm sorry if there is grammatical sheezy I missed. I'll probably edit it when I get back to my laptop!

Let me know what you thought, beautiful humans!~


End file.
